


Quiet time on the Couch

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Series: Drabbles/Oneshots/Ficlets [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I slapped this out for some practice, I hope you enjoy dear reader!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quiet time on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> I slapped this out for some practice, I hope you enjoy dear reader!

   The couch was luckily large enough for both of them, as long as Trepan was lazing across Overlord's chest. Trepan had still been adjusting to casual contact again, skittish near Overlord's playroom and somewhat hesitant to be near Overlord, still worried the Phase Sixer would snap and hurt him.

    It took some goading and physically lifting the smaller bot, but Overlord soon got him snuggling and relaxing, face hidden under his chin as the small claws clenched and unclenched between their plating. Trepan was still uncomfortable with his new helm, so Overlord didn't chide him for hiding.

    As they lay in silence, Trepan still working on the motions of his fingers, there was the sound of a gear catching as the former mnemosurgeon made a whimpering noise. Optics onlining from their half-off state, Overlord looked at his smaller lover as he carefully sat up, adjusting so Trepan was straddling his lap.

    "What was that?"

    "Nothing." A response that came much too fast, and considering the mech's refusal to look him in the optics, Overlord knew it wasn't nothing. 

    "Come on little pet, you know you can tell me."

    Trepan nervously clicked his claws and rubbed at his wrists, which was more than telling enough as Overlord noted the slightly-inflamed weld scars. Moving one hand from Trepan's shoulder, it slid down his arm until his palm was dwarfing the claw it held. Fingertips rubbed gently at the seams, the larger mech keeping an eye on Trepan as his plating began to visibly relax.

    Adjusting them again, Overlord was back to laying on the couch as Trepan sprawled slightly more over his chest, taking one claw, then the other, into his hands to massage at the scarring and make sure all the joints were properly lubricating and moving thorugh their proper motions.

    After a few joors of comfort, Trepan whispered a quiet, "Thank you," into the plating above his spark. This made Overlord smile as he manuvered Trepan's head so he could plant a kiss below his optic. 

    "I love you Trepan."

 

    "I love you too."


End file.
